Sugar Rush: Vanellope In Wonderland
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: A parody of Alice In Wonderland; Wreck-It Ralph style. Vanellope falls down a hole while following a Cy-Bug that appears on Sugar Rush, and finds herself in a strange and new world. Sequel to Sugar Rush: Party Crashers.


_"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 27th 2108"_

Vanellope was sitting on the highest branch of a red and white stripped tree that was in the candy cane forest. She just sat with an orange lollipop in her mouth. She was licking it slowly, bored to death, and it was only ten in the morning. She would usually be racing that time of day, but Litwak had decided that he needed the day off, so the arcade remained closed

She laid back, relaxed, and let out a big yawn. She really wanted something exiting to happen, but she was sure that nothing really would. She looked down for a secondand saw something shiny moving on the ground, but she was too high to see what that bright thing was. She jumped to the ground and saw that the shape was nothing else then a Cy-Bug.

"Hey, you shouldn't be here. You should be back in Hero's Duty." Vanellope said, surprised.

When the Cy-Bug heard her, it quickened it's pace until it was almost running, trying to get away. But there was no way that Vanellope was letting it slip away. She ran behind it, but she wasn't fast enough to catch it. The Cy-bug suddenly disappeared and fell through a deep hole that was resting right on the feet of a candy cane tree. She took a look inside of it, but it was too dark to see anything. She took a step closer to the edge, but then accidentally tripped and fell inside.

"Ahhhh!" Vanellope shouted.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, September 27th 2108"_

Ten minutes after she fell into the hole, Vanellope reached the bottom of the hole. But she didn't hurt herself when she hit the ground because she landed on her back. Vanellope got up and noticed that she was in a room that was filled with doors, and it also had a glass table that was in the center of it. In the table was a key and a little bottle filled with some kind of liquid. She grabbed the key from the table and tried it on every single door in the room. When she found the one that opened with the key, she tried to go in, but the door was too small. It was a little bright brown door, with a golden doorknob that looked like a face. But it wasn't moving, so the girl thought that it was just a decoration. She struggled to go in, but it was impossible because her head wouldn't go across it.

"Hey, that hurts, you silly girl! You can't go in because your giant!" the door said, making Vanellope jump a little.

"What do you want me to do?" Vanellope asked the door.

"Drink the liquid that's on the table." the door replied.

"Are you sick or something? I won't drink that! Who knows where it could have come from or what is in it." Vanellope asked.

"It's the only way that you can go across." the door replied.

The president hesitantly walked to the bottle and drank every drop in it. It was so disgusting, she almost puked. But a few seconds later, she began to get smaller and smaller, until she was almost the same size that the door was. The horrible taste of the drink was almost gone.

"Great, genius. You left the key in the table. There's no way to open the door, so you can't get through." the door sarcastically said.

"Oh, I can't? Watch and learn, stupid door." Vanellope snapped.

Vanellope then glitched and appeared right on the other side. She smirked and then looked around. The place that she in was similar to Sugar Rush. There was a castle that was far off in the background, and everything around was completely made of various candies. The only differences were that the speedway was a lot smaller, and it was in the castle's garden, which was huge. The trees around her were made of chocolate and green jelly. They had gummy bears, caramel apples, and popcorn hanging from them, and there were loads of them. On a tree there was a sign. Vanellope walked over to it.

"The sweet forest." Vanellope read aloud.

She looked to both sides in thought. She didn't really know where to go from that point.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked from nowhere.

Vanellope once again looked around, only this time in confusion.

"You don't know where to go, do you?" the voice asked.

"Where are you?" Vanellope asked.

Candi appeared on the branch of one the trees, with a wide smile on her lips. Candi was dressed exactly the same, except she was wearing purple and pink clothing.

"Your not from here, are you?" Candi asked.

Vanellope shook her head. She then noticed Candi's smile.

"Hey, Candi, what's with the smile?" Vanellope asked.

Candi seemed to get confused.

"Do I even know you?" Candi asked.

"Well, if I'm not wrong, your Candi, aren't you?" Vanellope asked mockingly.

Candi shook her head.

"No, my name is Cheshire Candi! I'm the..." Candi started to reply.

Vanellope raised an eyebrow and held up a hand.

"Hey I don't need to know the story of your life. I just want to know how to get out of here." Vanellope said.

Candi's face became serious.

"You need to talk to King Licortwist." Candi explained as if it was obvious.

"And how do I get there, Miss Obvious?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, why would I tell you, Miss Nice? Find the way on your own." Candi replied.

Candi then faded away.

"Hey! Come back here, you scum bag!" Vanellope ordered.

But it was useless. Candi was gone. Vanellope looked at the tree with the signs again.

"Candy Castle, to the right." Vanellope read out loud.

Vanellope began to walk in that direction, but she got lost after a couple of minutes. She was now in some kind of swamp. The trees looked old, the water was dirty and black, and it smelled horrible. She walked through the trees until she saw an extremely large table. There, on the opposite end of the table, Rancis and Gloyd were sitting in two chairs. Rancis was dressed exactly the same, only he had a multicolored Reese's hat that was covered with gummies, chocolate candies, and sparkles, same with his outfit. Gloyd was dressed exactly the same as he was back in Sugar Rush. Rancis was serving some tea in the porcelain cups that were in front of him, and also on the table were cakes, cupcakes, candies, and other sweet foods. There were also glasses filled with juices and flavored waters that were filled by Gloyd.

Vanellope walked closer to the table and began laughing at the sight of Rancis with those clothes. She was crying and laughing so bad that her stomach hurt. She wiped the tears away and controlled her laughter, but she couldn't stop snickering every time that she saw him.

"Rancis it looks like a unicorn just puked all over you." Vanellope said, still snickering.

"I don't know who that Rancis person that your talking about is, girl. I'm Mad Hatter Rancis." Rancis said, a little bit offended by Vanellope's joke.

Vanellope decided to play along with Rancis.

"Well then, Mad Hatter, what are you doing here in the swamp?" Vanellope asked.

"I live here." Rancis replied.

"What are you celebrating?" Vanellope asked.

"None of your business." Rancis replied.

"What are you doing?" Vanellope asked.

"You don't need to know what I'm doing." Rancis replied.

"And what's with the table?" Vanellope asked.

"And what's with you being so annoying?" Rancis asked, slamming his fist on the table.

Vanellope sighed.

"Chill out, dude, I just want to know how to get to the castle." Vanellope said.

"Walk straight until you reach the chocolate ice cream puddle. It has a couple of signs right in the center." Gloyd explained.

"Thank you, Gloyd." Vanellope said. She then turned to Rancis and said "See ya, you giant lake of Rainbow Dash puke!".

She then saluted a still angry "Mad Hatter" and ran in the direction that she was told. Indeed, in the middle of the lake were a couple of signs. After searching for a few moments, she found the one that she was looking for.

"Candy Castle, to the left." Vanellope read out loud.

She continued running until she reached the castle. Taffyta, Candlehead, Jubileena, Snowanna, and Adorabeezle were all holding jars that were filled with red paint and paintbrushes.

"What are you doing?" Vanellope asked.

They were painting the flower shaped ginger cookies that were on the castle's front garden trees.

"King Licortwist will kill us." Candlehead replied frantically.

"I'm too young and sweet to die." Taffyta replied, almost crying and moving her paintbrush even faster.

"Um, guys?" Vanellope asked once again.

"Don't stay there. Take paint and a paintbrush and paint for your life." Jubileena replied. She then asked "How could we mistake red flowers with pink colored ones?".

"It was Snowanna's fault. She brought us the pink colored paint to use!" Adorabeezle said.

"My fault? It's Candlehead's fault for not double checking!" Snowanna snapped.

And with that, an argument that Vanellope was not willing to get into began. She entered to the castle. Licortwist was sitting on the throne in the throne room. Next to him, Tamora stood with her machine gun pointing at anybody that would cross the door.

"What are you doing here, and what do you want?" Tamora asked agressively.

Licortwist turned to Tamora.

"Calm down, Tammy." Licortwist ordered. He then turned to Vanellope and said "Hello there, cupcake.".

Vanellope's eyebrows both raised. After everything that he had done, Licortwist was calling her that? And was the Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun protecting him?

"How can I help you?" Licortwist asked.

Vanellope looked in Tamora's direction.

"Do you work for him?" Vanellope asked, surprised.

"Is there a problem with that?" Tamora asked back, gripping her machine gun even tighter.

"Not at all." Vanellope replied, now on guard in case if she had to use her powers for some reason.

Vanellope then looked back at Licortwist.

"I want to get out of here." Vanellope said.

"If you want to leave, you'll have to race against me. The first one to cross the finish line wins. If you win, you can go. But if I win, you'll stay here as my slave, just like all of those kids outside." Licortwist said. He then frowned and said "I wonder how those ginger trees are.".

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Vanellope replied.

Vanellope then thought about Licortwist's bet. There was no way that he would win against her. She was definetly the best racer.

"You know what?, I accept the challenge. I'll race against you." Vanellope said.

"Let's go to the track then." Licortwist said.

Vanellope and Licortwist first went to a big garage, led by Tamora, who didn't let go of her machine gun. It was obvious that she didn't recognize Vanellope.

"You have to choose a cart. You have ten minutes." Licortwist said.

Vanellope walked between the karts, which were all of her friend's karts. She eventually found the one that she was less expecting to find, which was her own kart. She smiled widely. Now there was no way that Licortwist would win.

"I choose this one." Vanellope announced, jumping into the Blender.

"That one? Your kidding, aren't you?" Licortwist asked, laughing.

"What's wrong with this one?" Vanellope asked.

"Oh, nothing." Licortwist replied, stepping into the Twizzler and starting it up.

They both drove to the track. Licortwist ordered Jubileena and Candlehead to wait at the finish line. Meanwhile, Taffyta was at the starting line, much more relaxed since Licortwist hadn't noticed the flowers incident.

"Ready, set, GO!" Taffyta shouted.

Both karts quickly took off. As they drove, Vanellope started to win. Licortwist noticed that and summoned the licorice pieces, which he used to give himself a boost. Just as Vanellope was about to cross the finish line first, Licortwist crossed the line. Vanellope's eyes went as wide as two lollipops.

"I win!" Licortwist announced.

"Hey, you cheated! That's unfair!" Vanellope said, getting red.

"Are you telling ME that I cheated?" Licortwist asked angrily.

"Yeah. Is there anybody else that raced against us and I didn't know?" Vanellope replied.

Licortwist took out a walkie-talkie and turned it on.

"Guards, get her and take her to fungeon! Make sure that she doesn't get out of this castle!" Licortwist ordered into the walkie-talkie.

"Wait, why?" Vanellope asked.

"Nobody calls me a cheater!" Licortwist replied.

A group of Cy-Bugs entered the room. They stood behind and besides Licortwist and Tamora, who was next to Licortwist, waiting for an order. From the place that Vanellope was, she recognized the Cy-Bug that she saw falling down the hole.

"You brought me here!" Vanellope said while pointing at one of the Cy-Bugs in the front row.

All of the Cy-Bugs spun around to see it. The pointed one just shrugged.

"Get her! Don't let her escape!" Licortwist ordered angrily.

Tamora led the group towards Vanellope, charging her gun.

"Don't let her get away! Grab her and take her to the fungeon!" Licortwist ordered angrily.

Vanellope was about to attempt to escape, but then she remembered that she had her upgraded glitching abilities, so she started shooting blasts of pixels at the Cy-Bugs. She threw back Tamora and started destroying the Cy-Bugs. But whenever she destroyed a Cy-Bug, another one would take it's place, and Vanellope soon got tired. She realized that she couldn't fight the Cy-Bugs by herself, so she retreated. She ran out of the castle and into the swamp. Licortwist, Tamora, and the Cy-Bugs followed her close behind.

"Don't let her escape!" Licortwist ordered.

Vanellope, Licortwist, Tamora, and the Cy-Bugs reached Rancis and Gloyd's table. Rancis glared at Vanellope as she ran past.

"Hey, you! You called me a My Little Pony food reject!" Rancis said when he recognized the girl.

Rancis then ran after Vanellope to chase her. They soon reached the forest, and Vanellope ran to the wooden door that she had entered through. She tried everything to open it, but nothing worked. She concentrated and tried to glitch, but it didn't work.

"Ha, I told you to grab the key before entering!" the door said.

"Oh, shut your face!" Vanellope snapped.

Cheshire Candi appeared besides her.

"So, you found King Licortwist, I guess?" Candi asked.

"Your not blind. Don't you see that he's trying to kill me?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, then escape." Candi replied.

"The door is closed." Vanellope said.

"Open your eyes then." Candi said.

"Open my eyes? Are you dumb? I'm awake!" Vanellope asked angrily.

Candi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you?" Candi asked.

"Yeah..." Vanellope started to reply.

Vanellope stopped talking because she started to doubt a little bit. Was she awake? She pinched herself, and noticed that it didn't hurt her. She then realized that she was asleep.

"Vanellope, wake up! Wake up now!" Vanellope shouted, now nervous.

Licortwist, Tamora, the Cy-Bugs, and Rancis were all getting closer and closer.

"Wake up, girl. Wake up!" Candi said.

Tamora got ready to shoot.

"Hey, kid! Wake up!" a voice said.

Tamora then shot.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 27th 2108"_

Vanellope opened her eyes slowly. She was still half asleep.

"Ralph? Is that you?" Vanellope asked.

Vanellope fully opened her eyes to see Ralph looking down at her.

"Yeah. What were you dreaming about? I've been trying to wake you up for almost half an hour!" Ralph asked.

"What time is it?" Vanellope asked.

"1 PM." Ralph replied.

Vanellope sat up on the branch.

"I'm not dead? I'm not dead!" Vanellope said excitedly.

She jumped on Ralph's back, and hugged him and glitched on every branch of the tree, still singing "I'm alive".

"Did you hit your head with something?" Ralph asked.

"Trust me, I didn't." Vanellope replied.

Vanellope sat back next to Ralph, and after that, she told the wrecker everything that had happened in her dreams in the strange world.

"That was probably one of your strangest dreams ever." Ralph said.

Vanellope nodded in agreement.


End file.
